Ghosts of Christmas Eve
by WithDemonWings
Summary: A Snarry Christmas tale. Harry tries to get into the spirit of the season and Severus is having nothing of it. Slash and swearing abound... SS/HP, DM/CW and others. Sort of canon but not really.
1. Decoration Day

_This story was inspired but the Trans-Siberian Orchestra special that was on Bravo the other night, which is where the title comes from, however it is rather like "A Christmas Carol" which I only realised a little bit ago too. I don't own anything that may be familiar..._

_This will only be about 4 or 5 chapters and I hope to have it done by Christmas so keep your fingers crossed!  
_

_Go vote in my poll and don't forget to leave a friendly review! ^_^  
_

_Happy Reading!  
_

**Ghosts of Christmas Eve**

**Part 1: Decoration Day**

Harry collapsed onto the couch with a contented sigh as he watched the fairy lights play in the tree he had just finished decorating.

His eyes danced around the room taking in the festive decorations and greenery that he had spent the last four hours getting just right, he hoped that Severus would like it.

So with only the lights from the tree and the still burning fire Harry fell asleep on the couch.

He woke to the decorations clanking together as the repacked themselves hastily in the boxes. He cringed when something shattered.

'What the hell are you doing?' he jumped from the sofa and glared as best he could at Severus who seemed to have charmed all the decorations to haphazardly pack themselves, undoing all of Harry's work.

'Cleaning up this mess,' Severus replied in a bored tone.

'What mess?' Harry hissed.

'It looked like a forest was trying to grow here, and those things were hideous.' Severus replied not seeming to notice or care that he was treading on very thin ice with Harry.

'I spent over four hours decorating,' Harry informed the man, trying not to rip his head off.

'Decorating?' Severus repeated, 'what for?'

'Christmas!' Harry wanted to call Severus all kinds of names but knew that would get him tossed to the curb for sure.

'Why?'

'What are you five?' Harry snapped clearly angry and frustrated, 'I was decorating because I thought that our rooms could use a little cheer.'

'Well I don't like it, as me next time. I'd rather not have my room filled with trivial, meaningless junk,' Severus replied as he turned to leave.

'Well fuck you too!' Harry yelled as he stormed from the rooms and grabbing his cloak as he went.

Severus simply shrugged and went to make tea before heading into the lab.

*

Harry stormed into the living room, ranting about Severus, it wasn't exactly the cleanest rant ever and a surprised Remus was sitting on the floor with his hands over Teddy's ears.

'Harry?' Remus asked in concern as the toddler bounced about reaching out for Harry as he cried out,

'Ree!'

'What happened?' Remus asked when Harry collapsed onto the couch.

Harry growled, causing Teddy to giggle, 'I spent practically all day decorating and the bloody wanker walks in and undoes it all with a flick and swish,' Harry had begun to pace, 'he said he didn't need such trivialities in his home.' Harry sneered, doing a passing imitation of the potion master.

Then he collapsed back onto the sofa and Teddy climbed onto Harry.

'Teddy love,' the small boy informed him before he gave Harry several wet sloppy kisses.

Harry gave a light chuckle as he held the boy tightly, 'love you too,' he replied before he began to tickle the young cub.

'Salazar's Serpents testicles there aren't enough lights on the outside of this house,' Draco announced from the front hall as he and Charlie shook the snow off of themselves.

'I think he may have missed a spot on the left side, by the chimney,' Charlie offered lightly.

Harry could hear Draco's scowl. 'Why haven't I been greeted yet?' Draco called into the house.

'Ree!' Teddy squealed in delight, bouncing in Harry's lap.

'Harry?' Draco replied and he and Charlie finally appeared in the doorway. 'I thought tonight was date night?' he asked as he joined Harry on the sofa.

'Yeah well it was until he took down all my decorations.' Harry scowled, pouting slightly. Remus snorted because Teddy was trying to scowl too but wasn't quiet pulling it off.

'What? Why?' Draco asked, incensed on Harry's behalf.

'Apparently such trivialities have no place in His immaculate home,' he replied, emphasizing "trivialities" and "his".

Draco began to spout incoherently as he stormed to the floo.

'Draco!' Remus cut him off before he began to get vulgar.

'Rectal surgery,' he finished lamely, giving Remus a cheeky grin.

'So what are you going to do?' Charlie asked, finally joining the conversation.

Harry sighed, 'I don't know.'

'Well while you figure it out I am going to go yell at my idiot godfather,' Draco offered as he headed back to the floo that Charlie had moved him away from. 'And next time there will be no trudging through the snow!' he tossed over his shoulder before he vanished into the floo.

'Crap,' Harry said flopping onto his side on the couch.

Neither Charlie nor Remus hid their twin looks of amused concern.

*

'What the fuck is wrong with you, you greasy bastard?' Draco demanded as he stormed into Severus' lab.

'What do you want?' Severus asked not looking up from the delicate potion he was brewing.

'You have no idea what you've done, do you?' the blonde countered.

'I have not celebrated this ridiculous holiday for over thirty years I am not about to start now, simply to indulge an irritating nuisance of a spoiled brats every whim.' A large book collided with the back of Severus' skull, causing him to spill the potion all over the desk and himself.

He was about to yell at Draco for his foolishness but Draco beat him to it, 'that nuisance isn't spoiled about anything. He is simply trying to make his own traditions and good memories to hold onto with the people that mean the most to him, why that includes you though...' Draco snarled viciously.

'Harry's best Christmas was the one he spent with Remus and Teddy last year, even when my father crashed it, so do everyone a favour and pull your head out of whatever orifice you have it shoved in and let Harry in, let Harry make Christmas something you want to celebrate. Just because it hasn't always been a good holiday for you, doesn't mean it can't be made a good one.'

Severus looked like he wanted to berate Draco for his absurd assumptions but Draco wouldn't let him.

'I hope that it doesn't take you being the only one at your funeral when you finally realize what it is that you are fucking up so royally.' Draco stormed out, not giving the man time to retort as the door slammed shut.

When Severus was alone, he glared at the spot where Draco had been. 'Bah, Humbug!'

*

That night as Charlie and Remus took shots for every chess piece they lost to the other, Lucius, Draco and Harry were experimenting with some of the concoctions that were in the bartending book that Lucius had happened to have.

Harry and Draco were carried to bed by Remus and Charlie and the older men finally passed out. They all fell into alcohol induced dreamless sleep.

Severus, however, wasn't so lucky, namely because he hadn't imbibed nearly as much alcohol as the others.

No Severus' dreams were plagued with strange visions of things that had passed long ago.


	2. Dreaming Out Loud

**Part 2: Dreaming Out Loud**

_The Dursley's_

Severus felt like he was floating which, as a wizard, was very much possible. He didn't think much of it either because he often dreamed of flying or floating. He had been an avid flyer when he was younger, but he hadn't flown in a long time thanks to a shattered pelvis he had received during Christmas of his third year from his father when he had been tossed down the stairs twice and then run him over with the family car.

Severus shook the memory off and soon discovered that he was floating over a small town, one he didn't recognize. He then seemed to get a destination as he headed toward a certain house.

The early morning light reflected off a brass number four.

Severus cringed as he heard what could only be a young boy yelling for his parents to get up now!

The potion master looked through the large front window, he was surprised to see not the form of a young Harry Potter, which he was unconsciously expecting, but a rather large blonde boy that bore a striking resemblance to a pig. He had already begun pulling things out of a large stocking that seemed to be bottomless. The boy was stuffing his mouth with chocolate as his parents entered the room. The father looked much like a whale, while the mother looked like a horse.

Whose house is this? Severus wondered as he watched the parents smile fondly at the boy who was ripping into paper.

'Petunia,' Severus breathed, there had been something familiar about the woman and now he realised that expecting Harry Potter wasn't totally off, so where was the boy? As the large boy unwrapped a bb gun, Petunia stood to go out to the hall. Severus surprised himself by floating through the wall, he followed the woman to where she stopped in the hall at a small door under the stairs.

She pulled a small bedraggled figure from the cupboard and dragged it into the kitchen.

Severus watched in confusion, but followed any way.

'You will make breakfast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and whatever else you're small underdeveloped brain might be able to think of,' she hissed at the, what Severus now recognized as a, young boy.

'Yes ma'am,' the boy replied as he moved stiffly towards the refrigerator. The woman left the boy unsupervised and went to watch her son as he opened more presents.

The young boy designated to cooking, even if he looked no older than six, heaved a resigned sigh and started to gather ingredients.

Severus studied the boy for a few minutes before the boy finally looked up, longingly staring at the door to the living room where the large boy was complaining about not getting as many presents as last year.

Severus gasped and stepped back, walking through the table, he would recognize those eyes anywhere. The boy who was made to cook was none other than Harry Potter.

'If you burn anything you won't get any food for the rest of the week!' the large whale suddenly bellowed. The large boy started to laugh gleefully.

The small dark haired boy glared at the blonde boy but Severus could see the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

Severus sighed, this Christmas wasn't any better than his own.

Suddenly the world started spinning and not soon enough Severus found himself back at Hogwarts, only he wasn't in his rooms, he was almost petrified to find himself in the Gryffindor common room.

_Hogwarts_

Severus glanced at the clock when he had settled and was startled to find it was almost eleven in the morning and there were still a few presents under the tree that weren't unwrapped and one that looked as though a dog had gotten to it.

'Harry?' a squeaky voice asked. Harry, who had just come down the stairs, glared at the boy who looked older then Harry but was in fact younger. How had Severus not noticed that Harry was smaller than most of his year mates and the students below him?

'Go away Colin,' Harry replied tonelessly.

'Happy Christmas,' Colin said softly, if a little sadly, as he handed a small package to Harry before going back to join his friends.

Harry pulled the three remaining parcels towards himself. The first was a box of sweets from Hagrid. The second was a book on Animagus, _Your Inner Animal and How to Find It,_ from Remus, with a note that said that Sirius had a cookbook for him somewhere. The third was a book, _Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland, ____from_ Hermione.

Harry gave the destroyed package a heartbroken look, it only lasted a second and Severus was sure he was the only one that had seen it but it had been there. Everything was destroyed and Ron looked rather pleased with himself while Ginny glared murderously at her brother.

Severus watched as Harry sighed and opened the package from Colin. It was a photo of Harry with Remus. It had been taken last year during one of the nights when Remus was tutoring Harry, both of them were laughing. Severus could almost see the respect that Harry held for the budding photographer go up.

'Colin?' Harry called to the other boy, the boy looked up and Harry held up the photo, 'thank you,' he gave a half hearted smile. Colin beamed and turned bright red as Ginny began to whisper furiously to him.

Harry headed back up to his dorms just as Fred and George started in on Ron.

'Why are you being such a prat to Harry,' asked George. At least Harry thought it was George as he stopped on the stairs, judging by the slight Scottish lilt that the slightly younger twin had acquired from spending far too much time with McGonagall and several of the shop keepers in Hogsmeade.

'He's a back stabbing traitor!' Ron snarled as he glared at his brothers.

'Why?' Fred started, 'because someone else put his name in a competition, making him have to take part in a contest that he doesn't want to take part in? A competition that could possibly kill him! I'm sure if you asked he would let you take his spot.' Harry gave a small smile, at least he had the twins.

'I don't care what it makes me,' Ginny announced suddenly, 'I am going to tell mum what you did to Harry's present.'

And Ginny too.

'Don't worry G and T,' Fred said, Harry could hear the malicious glee in his voice.

It was mirrored in George's as he said, 'we already did.' Harry chuckled darkly as he imagined what Molly would do to Ron. He headed up to his room to change.

Severus couldn't believe what a toad Ron had been. He sneered, Sirius had been a better friend to Severus then Ron was being to Harry. At least Sirius had ceased being a prat around the holidays, if only when no one else was around...

Seeing these two Christmas', so much like his own poor experiences, Severus wondered how Harry could celebrate a holiday that had been nothing but shitty for him.

The common room shimmered out of focus and Severus blinked a few times before the front hall of Grimmauld Place came into focus.

_12 Grimmauld Place_

The first thing that Severus noticed as he took in the old house was that it felt lighter, both literally and magically.

The second thing he noticed was the voices coming from what he hoped was the living room.

Following the laughter that know accompanied the voices he was surprised to find Harry and Remus were decorating a tree while Lucius, of all people, was on the couch with a young infant who seemed quite content with the blonde.

Lucius seemed to be healing, from what Severus had no idea, but Severus hadn't seen Lucius as content as when Draco had been a child.

Severus watched the four of them and started to realize that it wasn't the holiday that was bad, but the people who one got to spend it with. Harry was a prime example. The Dursley's hadn't wanted the young boy and had made the boy's life with them miserable but these two men and the small child wanted Harry around. They liked him, possible even loved him and that made all the difference in the world as Remus kept taking down Harry's decorations to rearrange them, and Harry would scowl and move it back to where he had originally put it. Lucius would call out suggestions that were ignored as Harry and Remus argued playfully over the placement of several reindeer ornaments.

Severus watched the scene and wondered if things had been different if he would have had a Christmas like this.

Then he was bowled over by a sudden revelation. He could have one like this, if he would just swallow his pride but he didn't know if that was possible.

Severus watched as Harry snatched Teddy from Lucius, the toddler squealed as Harry spun him around before together, they placed the final touch on the tree. A star. A glittery star that looked to be silver.

'Why isn't the star bothering us?' Lucius asked eyeing the topper on the tree that was reflecting the light of several of the faeries that were playing around it.

'It's not silver.' Remus replied simply, 'Lily had it made special for me at James' expense,' he explained, Lucius simply nodded.

Harry and Teddy joined Remus and Lucius on the couch as Remus lowered the lights and a house elf served them cocoa.

'You sure you can look after Teddy tonight?' Remus asked again, if Harry's eye roll was anything to go by.

'Yes,' Harry replied, 'he'll be asleep for most of the night, and besides, he likes me, right Teddy Bear?' Harry asked tickling the young one's belly.

'We should get ready,' Remus announced after a few minutes, 'the moon will be up soon.'

Harry took the toddler as Remus helped Lucius stand. The older pair headed to the basement as Harry took Teddy upstairs.

Severus followed Harry as he listened to the young man ramble to the toddler, and the potion master was hit with a pang that he refused to admit that he wanted to see Harry with his own children.


	3. Revelation

**Part 3: Revelation**

When Snape woke the next morning he remembered nothing of what had happened the day before or the dreams he had had. He gave a stretch of contentment, uncaring if he woke the boy next to him. Then, when he didn't encounter another body beside him, his brow furrowed in confusion and he investigated the empty bed.

_Where is that infernal – oh right._ Severus heaved a sigh, so much for a morning blow, he immediately felt bad as he was assaulted of images, memories of his times with Harry.

He had often used the boy for his own gratification and thought nothing of the lithe body he often ravaged to gain his own release.

One night in particular came to mind, it had been the worst one, and Severus had taken his frustration out on Harry. Severus, who had fallen asleep on the couch reading, had woken up to a spectacular blow job and he had hastily prepared Harry, the boy had enjoyed it and had found his own release but as Severus headed to the shower he noticed the fluid that had slicked his cock was tinged pink. Harry had walked with a noticeable limp for a few days and had been overly tender that night. Severus hadn't cared but looking back Severus had been brutal that morning, using minimal and barely any preparation. Harry hadn't once complained. _Stupid boy._ Severus sighed, 'would you have listened to him, you bastard?' he mumbled to himself. _Probably not._

He had been a right berk to Harry and all the boy had done was love him and tried to start something new for both of them. _And you had to go ruin it._

Severus had no idea what he should do. He took his morning coffee to the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. He was unprepared for the assault of images and he spilled his coffee on himself.

Harry. They were all of Harry and of his muggle relatives. He had never received a gift from these people and anything he did get had been used to the point of deterioration.

He had never even gotten a recognition for the all the food he made.

Harry had had it far worse than Severus, who may have been beaten by his father but he was always fed, and still the emerald eyed beauty had it in him to celebrate a holiday that had given him nothing but pain.

Having finished healing himself from the coffee burn he decided against the shower for the time and found the boxes that Harry had been using. They were still sitting in the living room, the garland and light strings hanging over the side.

Harry loved him unconditionally, something Severus could never, and probably wouldn't ever, understand and he had treated him like he was doing Harry a favour.

But he wasn't doing Harry a favour, if anything Harry was doing one for him. Being with him, being seen with him, it had let others know that he wasn't the evil death eater they had thought Snape to be. While they weren't running up to hug him, they weren't sneering in disgust or avoiding him altogether.

Severus sighed, he had a lot of work to do. He began to pull things from the box, he was about to use his wand to send everything to where it had been when he remembered that Harry hadn't used his.

Severus spent the next 3 hours trying to untangle the lights and garland and fix the broken decorations only to spend almost six hours trying to get everything just right.

It was almost 5 before Severus had deemed the decoration just right.

Looking around the now festive room Severus sighed and dropped onto the couch. Despite the frustration and anger at the tangles and the malfunctions Severus felt... satisfied with the work that he now looked around at.

No wonder Harry was pissed at him for his callousness at the decorations yesterday.

He watched the faerie lights and idly wondered where the decorations came from. He imagined that some had been from Lily and James, somehow surviving That Night, he wondered which ones were gifts from friends and which Harry had scavenged through every store for.

He watched the charmed stuffed weasels that had antlers, which were definitely from Draco, as they chased each other around the tree. They avoided the snuggled pair of dragons, a horntail and a ridgeback and chased the lights.

Severus startled when the clock gave a soft chime of six. He wanted to see Harry but he had far too much to before then.

Harry sighed as he sat on the couch in front of the fire; he sipped absently at his hot chocolate.

'Harry?' Remus said softly as he joined his son on the couch.

Harry made a non committal noise but didn't look at Remus.

'Anything you want to talk about?' Remus asked rubbing his son's back gently.

Harry didn't reply, for a long time, so long that Remus didn't think he was going to.

'Was it so wrong of me to want to make good memories with my partner?' he asked just before Remus left the room.

Remus came back, 'no, not at all Harry,' he replied softly.

Harry turned red, wet eyes to Remus, 'then why was he so angry about it?'

Remus sighed, 'I don't know Harry,' but before he could say more someone else spoke.

'He hasn't had many memorable Christmas'; someone has always died or tried to kill him.' Lucius offered he limped slightly as he sat on Harry's other side. 'Christmas hasn't been a kind season to Sev, and he usually just ignores it or hides away in his lab pretending he isn't hiding from it.'

'Why?' Harry asked softly.

'You would have to ask him, child,' Lucius replied.

'How? Unless I'm spreading my legs and warming his bed, I'm not all that much use to him.' Harry replied bitterly.

Lucius pulled Harry to his side, and offered the young man what comfort he could.

Eventually Harry fell asleep between Lucius and Remus and the pair took the young man to bed.

'I don't care if he is your brother,' Remus started, once they were in their room, 'I'm gonna tear off his nut sac and...' Remus' rant was cut off as Lucius attacked Remus' with his lips. The werewolf melted under the assault.

'I know but right now I don't want to think or talk about my idiot brother, I just want you,' Lucius whispered huskily and Remus practically purred.

*

Finally he was done, he had the decorations, the food, the presents, not that Harry would focus on those, but Severus had to make up for the ignored birthday and holidays as well as all the times Harry had gone out of his way to make dinner for Severus and the man hadn't even bothered letting Harry know he would be home late and then he just left Harry asleep on the couch with no fire or no blanket thinking it served the snot right for being so foolish.

He had a lot to make up for and he intended to do just that.

Now all he had to do was get Harry to talk to him. Or anyone since he had been a right prat to pretty much everyone who knew him.


	4. All I Wanted

**Part 4: All I Wanted**

Severus took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he stood on the doorstep to what may ultimately decide whether he would continue to loathe the holiday or not.

He knocked three times.

To say he was surprised when a slightly dishevelled Lucius Malfoy answered the door, looking like he had been attacked by an angry baker. He looked like he was covered in flour, sprinkles and, well Severus wasn't really sure what else the blonde was covered in.

'Severus,' Lucius drawled, clearly less than impressed with the man on the front step.

'Lucius?' Severus asked startled, he had remembered the man from the memories but he hadn't expected the man to still be here a year later. 'What are you doing here?' he blurted suddenly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow elegantly and gave Severus a amused smirk, 'I live here, what are you doing here?'

Severus actually blushed, and looked away, 'I, ah, I came to apologize,' he mumbled, for what Lucius thought was the first time.

'What was that? I didn't quite catch that,' Lucius gave a mild sneer as he watched his brother fidget.

'I said I came to apologize,' Severus practically snarled.

Lucius gave Severus an amused once over, 'I suppose I can find out if he wants to talk to you,' he offered as he turned and headed into the house.

Severus stepped out and while he had seen the house in his dreams, seeing it in person was completely different.

Severus closed his eyes in disbelief as he realised that he hadn't been to Grimmauld Place since it had been redone. He suddenly felt sick.

It was lighter both in the sense that the lights were brighter and that the air wasn't as heavy as it had been before. Severus looked around gently touching some of the decorations that he thought he recognized from Malfoy Manor.

Lucius cleared his throat and brought Severus back to reality.

'You can hang your coat there,' he pointed to the coat rack and Severus charmed his boots clean while he hung his cloak up.

He followed Lucius to the living room, which had even more decorations then the front hall, as well as a large Christmas tree. The star was on top again.

'I'll go find Harry, see if he'll talk to you.' Lucius offered and then left Severus alone.

While Severus was alone he inspected the decorations around the room. The mantel had several photo's, both wizarding and muggle. There were candles and several snow globes scattered about the photos. The one in the middle Severus picked up and examined. It was of Remus and Harry, and it was the one that Colin had given to Harry in his fourth year.

There was a photo of Draco and Harry at a beach as they wrestled in the surf. That must be where Harry had gone on holiday when he had disappeared for those two weeks.

Another was of Draco and Lucius, they were both leaning over a cauldron and Lucius was laughing about something that Draco had said.

Another photo was of Charlie and Draco, the pair was with a large dragon that Severus didn't recognize. He put it down and picked up another photo.

It was of two wolves, a reddish brown one and a larger, blonde wolf. They were curled around each other on the rug in front of the fire.

'That was taken two moons ago,' a voice announced from the doorway. Severus spun around and was surprised to find Remus and Lucius in the doorway. 'Draco has really gotten into photography.'

Severus looked from Remus to Lucius in confusion. A high pitched giggled drew his attention outside. Teddy was playing in the snow with Draco, Harry and Charlie. Severus was surprised as he watched Harry, he gave a laugh but there was a sadness in his emerald orbs.

Severus sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

'I just wanted to talk to Harry,' he started.

'You're going to have to talk to us first.' Lucius interrupted.

Remus pulled a framed bit of parchment from the wall and handed it to Severus. It was an adoption form for Harry, signed by Lucius and Remus, dated nine months ago.

Severus looked up at Lucius and Remus, 'He is my mate,' Lucius replied coolly, daring Severus to say something against the slightly shorter man.

'Congratulations, I'm glad you have found happiness,' he offered as he handed the frame back to Remus who levitated it back to its spot in the wall.

'Thank you, now why are you here?' Remus asked, eyeing Severus with something between distaste and distrust.

'I've come to apologize, both to you and to Po- to Harry. There aren't any excuses for my behaviour other than that I have been afraid. Afraid of life, and not being good enough, and of being alone. I know it's irrational but that's what it is...' he trailed off not quite sure what else to say.

Remus and Lucius simply watched Severus in silence for a few moments before they started whispering.

'Look I know I treated Harry badly, and I know that he has every reason to toss me out on my ass but I would very much like to talk to Harry first. I have never had an enjoyable holiday,' here Lucius cleared his throat in a not so subtle manner, 'save for the one that I spent with Luc during his seventh year, and when I saw those decorations I panicked. I have spent the last however many years avoiding a holiday that has caused me nothing but pain and when I saw the decorations I just... I panicked. I was assaulted with everything bad that I had every experienced and I did the only thing that I could think of, I tried to get rid of them. And in the process I got rid of the one good thing in my life. Though he doesn't know that because I treated him no better than something stuck to my shoe and he is so far above me that I'm surprised he has even acknowledged my presence.

'Please I have done everything wrong in this relationship and I see that know. I'd do anything to make it right.'

No one had noticed that the noise from outside had stopped.

'That's a very empowering speech Sev, but how do we know that you won't go back to the way things were before?' Lucius asked softly.

'Have you not changed?' Severus countered, looking not smug but something that Remus couldn't name.

Lucius laughed, 'touché,' he offered, 'but it is not up to us.'

Severus gave Lucius a confused look and the blonde simply nodded to the door.

The potion master was slightly horrified to find Draco, Charlie, Teddy and Harry standing in the doorway.

'Sweet Salazar's sweaty sac,' Severus breathed, 'how much of that did you hear?' he asked the group.

Draco smirked but Charlie replied, 'enough,' and Severus groaned as he dropped onto the chair behind him.

'I don't know about anyone else but I need to change,' Draco announced suddenly as he hoisted Teddy into his arms and headed up stairs.

Charlie followed obviously trying to not ogle Draco's arse as he climbed the stairs in front of the redhead.

'Come, Astrum, we have dinner to make,' Remus said softly as he pulled the blonde to the kitchen.

'Since when did I become your pet?' Lucius asked indignantly as they disappeared into the kitchen.

Remus gave him a saucy wink, 'You've always been my pet,' he smirked as the door closed.

Harry and Severus stood at either side of the room watching each other for a few minutes. It was Severus who broke the silence.

'I'm sorry Harry,' he offered, though he didn't move, afraid of how Harry would react to him.

'For what?' Harry asked coldly.

Severus flinched, but sighed, 'for everything,' he offered, 'for treating you like you were nothing, for putting my needs before yours. For not even considering what you wanted. For ruining a perfectly good holiday...' Severus trailed off, almost at a loss for words, 'I'm just... I'm sorry for everything I did that hurt you and every time I made you cry or want to rip me limb from limb. I am so sorry Harry, you have been the best thing to happen in my miserable life, and I ruined it because I was too afraid to face that something good might happen in my life.'

'Who are you and what have you done with Severus?' Harry asked eyeing Severus with no small amount of caution and suspicion.

Severus gave a small chuckle, 'I am right here,' he replied as he pulled Harry closer to him, placing the shorter brunet's hand on his heart.

'It only beats like that for you,' he admitted softly. 'I am sorry, my heart, do you think you could find it in yours to forgive a crotchety old man for his idiot mistakes?'

Harry studied Severus for a few moments, and when Harry didn't reply, Severus dropped to his knees and Harry was startled to see tears in those fathomless orbs. 'Please, I will do anything to you and for you. I love you, Harry, and that house it isn't a home, not without you.'

Harry had to take a few deep breaths because his own tears were blurring his vision, 'get up,' he commanded and at Severus' confused look he gave a small smile, 'you're too proud to beg.'

Severus gave Harry's hand a gentle kiss before he fumbled in his pocket for something, 'not for you I'm not.'

He finally pulled out a small box, and Harry gasped as he caught sight of what was in it, 'please Harry bond with me?' Severus asked, presenting Harry with a white gold band that was studded with garnets and rubies.


	5. Full Circle

**Part 5: Full Circle**

Harry gave Severus a beautiful smile, as he closed the box and put it back into Severus' hands.

'No,' he replied, and Severus looked utterly devastated.

Harry stood on his toes to softly kiss Severus' lips. 'This doesn't mean I don't want to because I do with everything I am, despite how you've treated me, I love you, so much it's sort of disgusting. But I want you to ask me because you want to not because you think it's what I want.'

Severus nodded as he slipped the small box back into his pocket. He was hurt, there was no denying that but he also understood Harry. They had just had a very serious shift in their relationship and their world. They should acclimatize to this new thing.

'Can I kiss you?' he asked as he gently brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded, 'you don't have to ask to do that,' he replied with a small smile.

It was soft and sweet and fantastic and it was everything a first kiss should be, and then Severus hoisted Harry into his arms and they crashed into the wall and Harry wrapped his legs around Severus and the potion master devoured the smaller wizard's mouth in a soul searing kiss that went on forever.

'Oh good they made up,' Draco announced as he entered the living room holding Teddy, 'you don't need to see that Bear.' He said covering the toddler's eyes.

'Dray, we really should give them some privacy,' Charlie said, trying to pull the blonde into the kitchen, when the pair against the wall didn't stop their activities.

Someone moaned, 'why?' Draco asked, innocently. Well as innocently as he could which really bordered on devilish.

Charlie's eyes went wide, 'because I think I just heard a zipper.' He stated pulling the now giggling blonde into the kitchen.

When the door shut Harry was shaking with laughter and Severus was hard pressed to hide his smile.

'Think we scarred them for life?' Harry asked between chuckles.

'Weasley perhaps but not the irritating Malfoy brat,' Severus replied overly loudly.

'Oi! I heard that,' Draco called back from the other side of the door.

'You were meant to, you interfering, nosy busybody,' Severus called back, causing Harry to snicker.

Lucius and Draco came barrelling into the living room, uncaring of the others in the room, and plonked themselves on the floor with Teddy and started to build things only to destroy them. Teddy was giggling madly from Lucius' lap.

Remus and Charlie were a little more subdued, 'Everything okay?' he asked running a hand through Harry's shaggy hair.

'It will be,' Harry nodded as he gave Severus a shy smile, 'we just need to communicate more.'

Severus smiled and kissed Harry's hand that he still hadn't let go of.

'Come on cub, there's a giant puzzle that has our name on it,' Remus slung his arm across Harry's shoulder and steered him over to the table in the corner.

Severus watched Harry and Remus for a few moments, 'Professor?' Charlie asked, tentatively.

'Please Mr. Weasley, it's Severus,' he offered.

'Severus then,' Charlie amended, 'could I interest you in a game of chess?' he asked.

'Don't let his shy demeanour fool you, he's a chess master.' Draco announced from the floor.

'Yes well, I look forward to a real challenge finally,' Severus replied with a smirk. Both Lucius and Draco scowled in offense, both Remus and Harry gave good natured laughs. For all the things that they excelled at, chess was not one of them and both Harry and Remus knew it.

At some point, someone had put Teddy to bed, and then Remus and Lucius had pulled out a whack of presents, than sent everyone to bed. Charlie and Severus were still in the middle of the first game that they had started. Draco, despite his droopy eyes and constant yawning, kept protesting that he wasn't tired. Harry however was already asleep.

Charlie guided Draco up to the room they were staying in and Severus lifted Harry up, holding him tightly to his chest.

'There is something I wish to do with him in the morning, than we shall come back, is that acceptable?' Severus asked, concerned he was ruining their plans.

'We'll try to keep Draco and Teddy from the presents for as long as possible but we can't guarantee anything,' Lucius replied, with a small smile.

Severus nodded, 'we'll return first thing,' he replied.

'Good night,' Remus offered with a small smile as he gave Harry a soft kiss to the hair.

'Good night, Happy Christmas,' Severus offered before he vanished into the fire.

Before Lucius and Remus headed off to bed, they pulled out several stockings, one for every member of their pack, Severus included.

*

Harry shifted and mumbled something but didn't wake as Severus stepped out of the fire and into the small cottage he shared with Harry during the school year.

Severus carefully undressed Harry and tucked him into bed. Severus gave a yawn and, after changing, crawled in beside Harry, who snuggled into Severus' warmth.

*

When Harry woke the next morning he was slightly disoriented, he remembered nodding off in the living room of Grimmauld Place, _it really needs a new name, _he thought idly as he slowly took in the bedroom and the aroma that was coming from the kitchen. Whatever Severus was cooking it smelt delicious.

He sighed, he didn't know whether he should be made at Severus still or not.

As he made his way to the kitchen he slowed as he passed the living room and stopped.

'Harry?' Severus called, Harry had unknowingly called out for Severus.

'What?' Harry started, not really sure what he wanted to ask.

'I am sorry about yesterday,' Severus offered as he stood behind Harry. 'Seeing those decorations I was afraid that something was going to happen, but it appeared that I did it to myself.'

Harry snorted, 'that you did.'

'Brat,' Severus said as he pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

'You love it,' Harry gave him a cheeky grin before giving him a soft kiss.

'Eat up, we have presents to open then more food and more presents and on and on,' Severus replied herding Harry into the kitchen.

The pair spent the morning opening presents, not there were many but most were for Harry.

When they finished they headed back to the Pack Den where Teddy and Draco were practically chomping at the bit to open presents.

Finally all the presents were open and Teddy was asleep curled up in Draco, who was also asleep, as they lay together in the wrapping paper.

Severus watched Remus and Lucius as the blond came up behind Remus and slid a hand across his abdomen and kissed his neck affectionately. The smaller sandy haired man leaned into the blond.

The potions master's hold tightened on the smaller brunet in his arms.

The sun glinted softly of their matching rings.

'I want that,' Severus whispered softly. 'I want you. I want to wake up with you and fall asleep with you, I want to, Merlin forbid, have children with you.'

'Say it,' Harry demanded, tilting his head up.

Severus gave him a look of mild confusion, and Harry gave him a look that told Severus that Harry thought he was stupid.

Then it dawned on Severus and he lightly swatted the dishevelled head, he gave a gentle kiss, 'I love you, bond with me?' he said softly.

Harry grinned, he knew this time, even though it was only a day later, he knew that Severus was asking because he wanted it. Harry gave him a passionate kiss, 'of course,' he grinned.

Severus pulled out the small box and slid the ring onto Harry's finger. A soft glow emanated from the ring, and Severus felt a weight on his own finger.

'Imagine that,' Severus stated, as Harry fingered the matching ring that had appeared on Severus' finger.

Remus and Lucius glanced over, 'What happened?'

'Sev proposed, and he got his own ring,' Harry replied giving the ring a soft kiss.

'That's what happened to us,' Lucius offered.

'Us too,' Charlie offered, he had had to go back to the reserve for a few hours.

'I promise Harry, I won't ever hurt you again,' Severus whispered to Harry.

'You do and you'll experience terrible, terrible pain,' Draco mumbled from the floor.

'My knight,' Harry swooned, causing the others to laugh.

Severus watched the group, and specifically the young man in his arms, he gave a small smile, he had never been one for dream divination but he has glad for the dreams from the night before because he didn't know if he could have survived without Harry, even if he had treated his Harry badly.

* * *

_Thanks everyone for your reviews, (please leave more!) and alerts and favourites! _

_I hope you enjoyed it all! Does anyone want the story of Remus and Lucius? Has anyone figured it out? Please leave your thoughts and what not!  
_

_Don__'t forget to vote in my poll, Charlie is winning with Severus in second place and Lucius in third. I don't what will come of it but it only takes a moment to vote!_

_Happy Reading and Merry Christmas!!!_

_Shinny ;) _


End file.
